


Причиняя отдых

by Givsen



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уезжая в отпуск, убедитесь в том, что не встретитесь там с работой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причиняя отдых

      «Так, значит, плавки, шорты, зонтик, полотенце… Может, прибавить к этому ещё крем или солнечные очки?»  
      Кромбель, сидя на корточках возле небольшого дорожного чемодана, задумчиво загибал пальцы, ведя подсчёт небольшому набору вещей, которые он собирался взять с собой в заслуженный во всех отношениях отпуск. На неделю отдыха ему требовалось всего ничего: несколько пляжных принадлежностей, большое полотенце или плед и много часов здорового сна где-нибудь в тенёчке, так что брать большой баул не имело смысла, а маленький кейс отметался за неудобством ношения с собой. Оставалась только среднего размера сумка, в которой при большом желании он мог бы и Юрия упаковать, но альтернативы поменьше, увы, не находилось. Поэтому Кромбель в глубокой задумчивости прикидывал, что бы ему пригодилось ещё, помимо обычных пляжных принадлежностей, зубной щётки и нижнего белья.   
      — Собираетесь куда-то? — вкрадчиво раздалось за спиной, из-за чего Кромбель, находясь на перепутье между решением забить на это дело или всё-таки взять с собой набор для дайвинга, едва не вздрогнул. Спасло, наверное, только чудо.  
      С шумом захлопнув чемодан и повернувшись к неожиданному визитёру, который, видимо, решил не обременять себя стуком в дверь, он чопорно поджал губы и приподнял бровь, стараясь всем своим видом выразить неудовольствие. Сидя на корточках это, конечно, смотрелось не так внушительно, как хотелось бы, но Кромбель не мог себе позволить уронить достоинство даже в таком вопросе, особенно перед ехидно улыбающимся Юрием. Начальство должно оставаться начальством в любой ситуации.  
      — Да, — после долгой паузы кивнул Кромбель. Поднявшись в полный рост и небрежно одёрнув задравшиеся штанины, он расправил плечи и уже более уверенно продолжил: — У меня появились кое-какие дела на острове, поэтому я сегодня вечером покину город.  
      Рассказывать своему подчинённому про запланированный уже довольно давно отпуск ему отчего-то не хотелось, ведь Юрий всегда всё понимал по-своему, а за мыслями, мечущимися в этой кучерявой голове, Кромбель не смог бы уследить при всём желании. Тем более он прекрасно осознавал, что Юрий, несмотря на свою демонстративную преданность и подчинение, мог иметь какие-то свои цели, служа Союзу. Поэтому следовало быть осторожным. Особенно при нём.  
      — Я могу как-то помочь вам? Быть может, посодействовать? — Хоть учтивая улыбка, практически постоянно изгибающая губы Юрия, даже не дрогнула, он, судя по всему, ни капельки не поверил в эту отговорку.  
      — Нет, — покачал головой Кромбель. — Это касается Истинного ноблесс. Против него ты бессилен.  
      — Прошу прощения за самонадеянность, — почтительно поклонился Юрий. — Мне доложить старейшинам о вашем отсутствии?  
      — Нет, — ответил Кромбель, но тут же запнулся, понимая, что если он понадобится кому-то из них, могут возникнуть ненужные подозрения. — На все вопросы отвечай, что я поехал собирать кое-какую информацию. Им этого будет достаточно. И ещё, — он сердито прищурился, смерив Юрия пренебрежительным взглядом, — стучись в следующий раз.  
      — Я вообще-то стучался, — мягко заметил тот, но осёкся, наткнувшись на мелькнувшую в глазах начальника иронию. — Слушаюсь, сэр. Прошу прощения за невоспитанность.  
      Когда он выскользнул за дверь, попутно кинув недоверчивый взгляд на дорожную сумку, Кромбель расслабленно выдохнул, надеясь, что этот прохвост не заподозрил его во лжи. Ну или если заподозрил, не станет потом следить за ним, чтобы выяснить правду. Для своего же благополучия.  
  


***

  
      Погода на острове была превосходной: на безоблачном небе сияло такое яркое солнце, что глаза слепило даже сквозь солнечные очки; лёгкий ветерок бережно касался кожи, освежая и разгоняя неприятные ощущения из-за раскалённого воздуха. Тишина стояла настолько волшебная, что Кромбель ощутил себя практически в раю. Хотя так оно, наверное, и было, потому что туристы ютились на другом конце острова, предпочитая каменистому пирсу уютный пляж с рассыпчатым тёплым песком.   
      Единение с тишиной и спокойствием после стольких лет безвылазного сидения в лаборатории — что могло быть лучше?  
      Выбрав наименее освещаемое назойливым солнцем местечко в зелёном уголке, Кромбель расстелил прихваченный из номера лёгкий плед и с наслаждением растянулся на нём, чувствуя, как накопленная усталость стала постепенно отпускать напряжённые мышцы, выступая на поверхности кожи вместе с испариной. И если бы Кромбель умел искренне заливисто смеяться, не применяя для этого присущее его натуре злорадство, он всенепременно сделал бы это — настолько ему нравилось его положения и вообще вся эта ситуация.   
      Как он мог столько времени обходиться без отдыха? Уму непостижимо.  
      Когда строчки из найденной в библиотеке Союза книги начали расплываться перед глазами, а уставшее от дороги и нудного перелёта сознание захватила в свой плен невесомая полудрёма, Кромбель уже почти расслабился и даже поверил, что в этой никчёмной жизни ещё возможно хоть какое-то счастье. Но стоило ему отпустить все мысли и позволить себе погрузиться в объятия Морфея, все планы полетели в тартарары из-за переливчатого вопля какого-то парня, рыжая макушка которого пронеслась мимо затуманенного полусном взора, словно вихрь.   
      Несколько раз моргнув в попытках сбросить с глаз дремоту, Кромбель сел и изумлённо уставился на высокого худого мальчишку в цветастых шортах, который держал в руках здоровенный пляжный мяч.  
      — Ик-Хан! — гаркнул он, широко размахнувшись. — Я запускаю ракету!  
      — Полная боевая готовность! — приглушенно раздалось откуда-то слева. Судя по всему, с той стороны каменистого пляжа, которую тщательно скрывали густые кусты.  
      Воодушевлённо улыбнувшись, парень в шортах примерился, затем размашисто крутанулся на месте и со всей силы послал мяч в сторону своего друга… Ну, вернее, он хотел так сделать, но в последнее мгновение «ракета» выскользнула из его пальцев и со всего юношеского размаха припечатала крайне недоумевающего из-за происходящего Кромбеля по лицу. Шлепок раздался такой, что у него самого сначала заложило уши и лишь затем от носа к щекам и дальше — к затылку разлетелось неприятное ощущение, которое с большой натяжкой можно было назвать болью. Кромбель даже вздрогнул, но совсем незаметно, из-за чего рассердился на себя даже больше, чем на глупо моргающего мальчишку.  
      — Ой, дядя, а я вас не заметил, — несколько озадаченно пробормотал он, почесав затылок. — Вы в порядке?  
      В порядке? Сложно, наверное, было применить такое понятие к тому, кто медленно впадал в ярость от вскипающей в венах крови, ведь этот пацан своим беспардонным вторжением рушил начинающийся отдых. Он мешал отпуску. Да за такое убивать следовало!  
      — Дядя! — заорал ему на ухо парень, неведомо каким образом оказавшийся рядом. Видимо, пытаясь заглушить бурлящую внутри лаву злости, Кромбель просто упустил тот момент, когда он приблизился. — Вы меня слышите? У вас слуховой аппарат выпал? Я вам по-мо-гу! Понимаете?  
      У Кромбеля потемнело в глазах от такой вопиющей наглости и беспардонности. Этот мелкий… человечишка назвал его старым?! Да как он посмел?!  
      От насильственной смерти, к которой парень приблизился почти вплотную, его спас другой мальчишка, появившийся из кустов в следующее мгновение. Он был ещё мельче, ещё худосочнее и умудрялся в процессе ходьбы протирать широкими белыми шортами стёкла больших круглых очков. И выглядело это настолько нелепо, что у Кромбеля на мгновение пропал дар речи.  
      — Шинву? — близоруко прищурившись, уточнил мальчишка. — Ты куда пропал? И чего орёшь как оглашённый?  
      — Да я тут… Дядю, в общем, ударил… чуть-чуть… — смущённо забормотал рыжий и снова заголосил, заставив Кромбеля поморщиться от звона в ушах: — Если что, ты погромче говори, а то он, кажется, глухой!  
      — Правда? — приладив очки на носу, изумился мальчишка и, спохватившись, тоже заорал: — Вы извините его, пожалуйста! Он просто дурак! — Затем, понизив голос, поинтересовался: — Слушай, а ты не думал, что он просто по-корейски не понимает? А то он какой-то слишком молчаливый для обиженного человека.  
      — Сам ты дурак! — тут же обиделся Шинву, наморщив нос, на котором был налеплен перепачканный песком пластырь. — Я случайно! Вы слышите? Слу-чай-но! Вы же понимаете по-корейски?  
      От их воплей у Кромбеля стала раскалываться голова, из-за чего захотелось оказаться где угодно — хоть в космосе, лишь бы не слышать больше ничего и никого. Он в горстку пепла-то этих двоих не превратил только потому, что не мог сосредоточиться и выловить потоки текущей в венах силы. Иначе глупым крикливым мальчишкам было бы несдобровать. На их счастье Кромбель всё ещё был немного сонным и заторможенным в реакции.  
      — Эй, вы чего тут разорались? — весело спросил кто-то, и в следующую секунду из кустов показался Тао, собственной персоной, вызвав у Кромбеля острое желание оказаться в космосе немедленно.   
      Только этого персонажа с остальным комплектом модифицированных тут не хватало, честно слово! Кромбель, конечно, до сих пор не терял надежды рано или поздно прибрать к рукам эти образцы для изучения их мутации, но не сейчас, вернее, не в свой отпуск же! Он прилетел в такую даль, чтобы отвлечься совсем от всего, включая планы на жизни этой троицы, а тут появился он, причём, судя по всему, не один, как назло.  
      Завидев, рядом с кем замерли горлопанящие мальчишки, поочерёдно отбирающие друг у друга постепенно сдувающийся мяч, Тао сперва покраснел, затем побледнел, а потом и вовсе зацвёл всеми оттенками сине-зелёного.  
      — Босс! — сорвавшись на тонкий сип, позвал он, повернувшись в сторону укрытого кустами пляжа. — Босс, вы где?!  
      Однако вместо босса ему ворчливо ответил кто-то другой, направляющийся к их небольшому уединённому местечку:  
      — Босс занят. — В следующую секунду компанию синеющему Тао составил тут же резко побелевший М-21, уставившийся на Кромбеля такими круглыми глазами, что на ум тут же пришло сравнение с японскими мультиками. — То есть… Ик-Хан, Шинву, вы это… позовите директора Ли, — пробормотал он, выразительно посмотрев на школьников.  
      Недоумённо переглянувшись, те синхронно пожали плечами, ещё раз проорали Кромбелю своё «извините» и, так и не определившись, кто будет нести мяч, отправились в сторону пляжа.   
      Когда их макушки скрылись за густой листвой, а разговоры стали больше походить на неразборчивый клёкот прибрежных птиц, М-21, нахмурившись, уставился на Кромбеля, всё ещё спокойно восседающего на своём пледе.  
      — Вы следите за нами? — зло поинтересовался он, сверкнув глазами. Видно было, что в себя он так и не пришёл, но упорно старался храбриться, прикрывая пытающегося изящно изобразить обморок Тао.   
      На это Кромбель лишь брезгливо поджал губы, рассудив, что отвечать он, в общем-то, не обязан. Раскрывать свои карты перед этими жалкими созданиями он не имел ни малейшего желания, а врать ради прикрытия означало окончательное разрушение спокойного отпуска. В любое другое время он просто стёр бы этих недотёп в порошок, но измученные тело и разум напоминали о своей усталости ломотой в суставах и полной рассеянностью внимания. Как ни стыдно было признаваться Кромбелю, он сейчас был именно что уставшим стариком с колючим взглядом и манерами сурового начальника — не более. Вся его сила, собранная внутри для аккумуляции, была недостаточно концентрирована для того, чтобы создать хотя бы видимость привычной мощи, поэтому из оружия у него остались лишь пренебрежение и умение сгустить вокруг себя атмосферу. Это помогало не упасть в грязь лицом, особенно перед этой разношёрстной компанией глупцов.  
      — Если вы думаете, что застали нас врасплох, это не так, — процедил М-21, не дождавшись ответа. — Мы всегда готовы дать вам отпор.   
      Стоя перед Кромбелем в длинных голубых шортах с нарисованными на штанинах дельфинчиками, он, вне всякого сомнения, выглядел очень внушительно, так что его угрозы по серьёзности звучания больше походили на попытки первоклашки дать сдачи выпускнику. Но Кромбель не спешил злорадствовать или язвить по этому поводу, потому что впереди маячила неприятная перспектива разговора с Франкенштейном, а это несколько омрачало обозримое будущее. Всё категорически шло наперекосяк.  
      — Что у вас тут стряслось? — Будто подслушав его мысли, из кустов плавно выплыл Франкенштейн, и Кромбель едва сумел сдержать рвущийся наружу ехидный смешок, потому что выглядел этот человек даже забавнее, чем грозящий дракой М-21. Вернее, нет, выглядел он нормально в чёрных плавках-боксерах и лёгкой цветастой пляжной рубашке, которую раздувал прибрежный ветерок. Забавным было то, что при всей своей горделивой осанке и высоко поднятой голове, Франкенштейн держал в руках надувной круг для плавания в виде большого банана.  
      Завидев Кромбеля, одетого, несмотря на жару, в носки и плотную футболку под горло, Франкенштейн сдержанно кивнул, нахмурив по-женски тонкие брови. Видимо, он тоже хотел сохранить какое-то подобие величия перед заклятым врагом в такой неофициальной обстановке, но вышло это, мягко говоря, так смешно, что Кромбелю пришлось сделать над собой усилие, заталкивая поглубже рвущиеся наружу ехидные замечания. Он сейчас явно был не в том положении, чтобы чувствовать себя на коне, так что следовало быть поосмотрительнее.  
      — М-21, Тао, — не отводя глаз, произнёс Франкенштейн, — помогите детям подготовить всё для пикника. Я скоро вернусь.  
      Модифицированные сперва с подозрением покосились на Кромбеля, затем — на шефа, но, тем не менее, ослушаться приказа не посмели и молча покинули зелёный уголок, оставив злейших врагов наедине.   
      Стоило их макушкам скрыться из виду, Франкенштейн заметно расслабился и, перехватив надувной круг поудобнее, даже позволил себе слегка улыбнуться, продолжив сверлить Кромбеля недоверчивым взглядом. Однако нарушать тишину первым он что-то не спешил, давая, видимо, своему оппоненту высказаться первым, чем тот, в общем-то, и воспользовался.  
      — Надеюсь, я не нарушил ваш отдых, — вежливо процедил Кромбель.   
      Присутствие Франкенштейна его изрядно напрягало, но встать и молча уйти, так ни слова и не произнеся, он не мог себе позволить, потому что этот человек был не из тех, кто попросту замял бы неловкую ситуацию. Он вполне мог отыскать Кромбеля в его отеле и устроить разговор с применением силы, что было невыгодно ни одной из сторон. Особенно для самого Кромбеля.  
      — Что вы, — не менее вежливо растянул губы в подобии улыбки Франкенштейн. Кажется, он даже не моргал, здраво оценив способности своего возможного противника. — Это нам следует извиниться за то, что мы нарушили ваш… хм… покой?  
      — Да, немного всё-таки нарушили, — нехотя признал Кромбель, вспомнив удар мячом по лицу. Ему хотелось ещё добавить какую-нибудь колкость в ответ на прозвучавшую в голосе Франкенштейна откровенную издевку, но измученно тело напомнило о необходимом отдыхе, поэтому он лишь с шумом вдохнул воздух и стиснул зубы, пытаясь придумать достойную причину для того, чтобы удалиться.  
      — Могу я поинтересоваться, с какой целью вы выбрали именно этот остров для своего путешествия? — прервал его мысли Франкенштейн, чуть сильнее сжав круг, из-за чего тот противно заскрипел.  
      — Он был лучшим… в путеводителе, — неожиданно даже для самого себя честно ответил Кромбель, морщась от звона в ушах, и едва не прикусил язык, осознав свою оплошность. Цепкий ум и сосредоточенность на данный момент явно ослабли, что было весьма прискорбно, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию.   
      Однако, к его вящему удивлению, по лицу Франкенштейна вдруг скользнула тень понимания, а из светящихся ледяным огнём глаз пропала настороженность вкупе с готовностью тут же броситься в атаку при малейшем намёке на агрессию. Согласно хмыкнув, он дёрнул плечом и кивнул себе за спину, указывая на простирающийся до самого горизонта океан.  
      — Путеводитель не солгал. Этот остров действительно прекрасно подходит для отпуска. — Чуть прищурившись, он вопросительно посмотрел на Кромбеля и, дождавшись его сдержанного кивка, усмехнулся. — Однако кое-что этот путеводитель всё-таки утаил от любопытных глаз туристов, опасаясь, видимо, за целостность… хм… экологии этих мест. В западной части острова притаилась замечательная голубая лагуна, тихая и спокойная, просто загляденье для человека, желающего отдохнуть без постороннего вмешательства. Я сам отправился бы туда в поисках уединения, но, увы, — он развёл руками, — я связан по рукам и ногам шумной компанией детей, за которых несу ответственность.   
      На последних словах Франкенштейн едва заметно изменил интонацию, но Кромбель без труда понял, куда именно он клонил. Поэтому по окончании монолога он позволил себе криво усмехнуться и, проглотив любые возражения, поднялся с места, намереваясь покинуть территорию, которую до него успели облюбовать другие люди. Кто же знал, что этот остров приглянется не только ему, но и его вечным противникам, с которыми теперь вот приходилось держать вооружённый нейтралитет, чтобы не порушить ничьи планы. Радовало только то, что Франкенштейн с присущим ему изяществом вывел возможный конфликт на такой уровень, где препираться или скандалить уже просто не было смысла. И Кромбель, хоть и нехотя, был благодарен ему за это.   
      — Интересная информация, — произнёс он и, отряхнув шорты, стал собирать вещи, ощущая лопатками внимательный настороженный взгляд.   
      Закончив, он закинул ремешок пляжной сумки на плечо и повернулся к слегка напрягшемуся Франкенштейну.   
      — Надеюсь, что мы впредь не будем друг другу… мозолить глаза своим присутствием.  
      — Ох, ну что вы, — кривовато улыбнулся тот. — Видеть вас — одно сплошное удовольствие и для меня, и, я уверен, для остальных ребят.   
      — Не сомневаюсь. — Кромбель вежливо кивнул и направился к отелю, собираясь смыть с себя вновь обрушившееся на голову напряжение и жар, который охватил тело.   
      На сегодня с него солнца и песка достаточно. Продолжить свой отдых всегда можно было завтра — у него целая неделя впереди на то, чтобы как следует отдохнуть. В конце концов, одна единственная неожиданная встреча вдали от Союза и привычной площадки для битв хоть и была внезапной до застрявшей в горле икоты, но фатально на его отпуск она повлиять не могла.  
      С этой мыслью Кромбель зашёл в здание отеля и, взяв у портье ключи, поднялся на лифте в свой номер. Не мог же он, в самом деле, знать, что в этом же отеле, на этом же этаже в соседних номерах расположилась вся компания, встреченная им днём на каменистом пляже. Хотя если бы даже знал… никто в этом, в общем-то, не был виноват.


End file.
